Miyu
Miyu (pronounced "mi-YU") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #87 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 2,497. Wii Sports Miyu is awful at Tennis. She appears in the first match and often plays with Oscar, but will play with Matt in the first match. Her skill is at 63-65. In Baseball, she is a Top Pro, the third-best player overall, with a skill level at 1200-1275. Her team consists of David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, and Hiroshi. She plays on the teams of Nick and Sakura (the champion of Baseball), the two CPUs with a higher skill level than her. She will often play on your team when you face CPU opponents between Luca and David. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, Miyu is very good with a level of 821+. In Swordplay, she is the third-worst player and her skill level is only 41+. In Basketball, she is not great at level 326+ and leads her team with Fumiko and Steph. She is poor at Cycling, coming 72nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Miyu is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 1 edit on a "Female Miis" article. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. （みゆ） * Miyu is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. She is very defensive and strikes often. ** Her and the other Black Armored female that appears in that level, Lucía, share some similarities. They both have freckles, the same smile, same nose, they're both usually paired up with Matt, they both don't play Boxing, they both have tied up hair and they both are Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * She is the third-best in Baseball, but the third-worst in Swordplay. * Miyu is the worst Mii in Swordplay to wear Black Armor. ** This is based only on her skill level in Swordplay Duel. In both Overall Skill Level and Total Skill Level though, Cole is the worst Mii to wear Black Armor, Miyu being 8th worst by Overall and 16th worst by Total. ** If we were to focus on non-bosses alone though, she'd be the 3rd worst by Overall and 6th worst by Total. * Miyu is only good at Table Tennis in Wii Sports Resort and is a top Pro in Baseball. * In Wii Party, she makes the second-worst pair with Saburo with a total score of 28 points. (Kinda Chums) * Miyu appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, 17, 18, and 19. * Miyu is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but left-handed in Table Tennis. * She's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * She and Midori are the only CPU Miis with that hair. ** Both of their names start with "Mi" and they both have the same head shape too. ** Coincidentally, they both head towards the player together, in the form of a duo, being the next opponents you have to face after you take down David in Level 6 of Swordplay Showdown. * In the internal files for Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort, Miyu's nickname is みゆか (Miyuka). * Miyu '''is the only Beginner Mii to be on the Baseball Champion's team. * '''Miyu '''is the only Beginner Mii from Wii Party whose favorite color is purple. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Marching Snare. * She is the second Worst Female Mii in Tennis, only behind Abby. * Olga, from Wii Sports Club, had the same thing that happened to '''Miyu '''happen to her, both being the first females you'll see in Tennis, both being Tennis Beginners and both playing with the Boxing Champion (In Olga's case, Pit). However, '''Miyu '''became a Beginner Mii while Olga became a Master Mii. * She's the worst Swordplay opponent to wear Black Armor, but she's also the best Baseball player to wear Black Armor. * Her name has various meanings. It depends on the kanji used. For example, 美侑 (beauty, assist), 美結 (beauty, bind), 美夢 (beauty, dream), 美夕 (beauty, evening), 美唯 (beauty, only), 美由 (beauty, reason), 深優 (deep, tenderness), and many more. * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing Flap Hurdles. * In terms of Baseball skill, she is the best Beginner Mii and best Female Beginner Mii. In terms of Swordplay though, it's the total opposite. * '''Miyu's performance in Wii Sports Resort seems to be the same as her performance in Wii Sports, as she is only good in one sport in both of those games. However, unlike Wii Sports, she is not a Pro in the sport she's good at in Wii Sports Resort, implying that she has become slightly more mediocre than she was before. * She is the strongest between her and Matt in Tennis. * Her skill level is always above 60 and below 1400. * Out of all the Miis with freckles, Miyu is the only freckled Mii that has the tanned skinned color. The other freckled Miis are either Sunburned, Light skinned or Slightly tanned. * Miyu is the only Mii with the tanned skin color to be a PRO in Baseball. Category:Purple Outfit Miis